


Richonne Tiny Fics

by Siancore



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, richonne fluff, richonne smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: A place for my Richonne tiny fics from filled prompts on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hair for grimesgirl26

Light from Rick’s phone screen is bright in the otherwise dark bedroom; Michonne’s eyes flit open.

“Rick, what’re you doing?” she asks.

“Nothin’,” he says before reaching his hand over to rub her small baby bump. “Go back to sleep, darlin’.”

She finds her own phone and checks the time: It’s almost one-thirty.

“It’s late. What’re you watching?”

“Stuff and thangs so I’ll be ready for when the baby’s here.”

She holds her hand out and he gives her the device. Michonne smiles when she sees what he’s watching on YouTube: _Black Haircare_ and _Cute Styles for Natural Hair_ tutorials.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fireplace for niquepc

_“Fuck,” Michonne breathes as she arches her back and takes what Rick is giving._

_He covers her body, glistening and sweat-drenched, as he drives his manhood deeper inside of her._

_She digs her fingernails into his broad, sturdy shoulders. Steadying herself for what is yet to come. He thrusts his hips forward; ensuring that she is close to the apex of her pleasure. Michonne’s eyes roll backwards. She clenches her walls tightly around his stiffness. She glances sideways at the blazing fire that dances inside of the fireplace. _

_“Oh, god,” she whimpers, as he hits her spot once more. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk for Anon

The beat of the music pulses around them. Rick’s hands grip Michonne’s hips. They sway in time to the song. The flashing lights caress her gorgeous face. He almost forgets to breathe.

They’re both buzzing. They want this: To be wrapped up in the other’s presence; so close that they’re not sure where one’s form ends and the other’s begins.

She smiles brightly at him; coyly.

He returns the gesture. He holds her near. His gaze falls to her lips before he presses a kiss to them; he tastes the sweetness of the whiskey that laces her warm, wet tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: R.J. for Anon

“R.J.?” he asks, barely above a whisper.

Rick’s voice is hoarse and shaky. His question is tentative, yet full of hope. The trauma that he has faced in those lonely, painful years stabs at his chest; it messes with his faculties.

R.J.

Rick Grimes Junior.

His own flesh and blood. Proof of his and Michonne’s dedication to building a better world. Proof of their love for one another.

R.J.

Precious, innocent, lively R.J., who has his father’s face, and his mother’s demeanor. Gentle, lovely, brave R.J.

“Yes,” Michonne replies. “Our son, Rick; our R.J.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rounded for Anon

Rick doesn’t know what’s driving him wild the most: The feeling of Michonne’s tight, wet pussy swallowing his hard cock, or the sight of her perfectly rounded ass rocking back and forth. Her ass is divine, he thinks to himself, as her flesh smacks against his while he fucks her from behind. One hand holds her in place as he thrusts with fervor; the other squeezes her derriere. She is soft yet firm, and oh so pliant to his touch. He watches as his hardness disappears inside of her, and then returns glistening from her wetness; it’s a glorious view.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reunion for niquepc

_The soft glow of the morning light streaks through the delicate curtains. It caresses Michonne’s soft skin. It dances over her body, much like Rick’s keen fingers: Slow, loving, and drawing her from her slumber. His touch is both unhurried and longing. When he was gone, when he was taken, he wondered, some days, if he would ever see her again. If he would ever get the chance to lie next to her, in the lazy light of a new day, and touch her delicately, with reverence and adulation as she blinks away her lethargy and smiles sweetly at him._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FemDom for Anon  
Warning: Explicit BDSM

“You look so pretty on your knees,” says Michonne as She threads Her adroit fingers through Rick’s curls.

He wants to thank Her; to venerate Her. To let the world know that he’s not worthy of Her kind words. 

He says nothing in reply; he knows better than to speak without permission. His Mistress isn’t cruel, but She will not stand for disobedience. When She wants him to speak, She’ll tell him so. 

However, She doesn’t want him to use his pretty, pink lips for words of praise; She wants him to continue to lapping her deliciously hot, wet cunt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.  
For jonesywrites

_Air in his lungs was something Rick did not need. No. What he needed right then, in that moment, was to keep breathing in Michonne. She sustained him, even though he felt like he just might pass away. To finally hold her and kiss her was beyond his wildest imaginings. Her lips fit perfectly with his; she tasted of apples. Her body melted into his. She clung to him, as he did to her. All limbs and tongues and lips and desperation. Desperate to make it last as long as they could; desperate it would be over all too soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bath for alrickgrimesgirl

_The warm water settles in around Michonne’s relaxed form as she sits in front of Rick. Her hair is drawn away from her face and placed in a tight chignon atop her head like a fitting crown for her quiet majesty. Rick is gentle with his touch. The washcloth is a striking contrast as he sweeps it across her strong shoulders; the rivulets running down her radiant, dark skin, and finally returning to the tub. She is at once glowing and goose-pimpled when the cool air caresses her. He leans forward to press a soft, loving kiss to her neck. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love for Anon

_Love, it was said, could walk through fire without blinking. Love is fierce and unrelenting. Love is what kept Michonne going when she had lost Rick. Love of her children; their home. Love for Rick that persisted in her being, even after he was long gone. It kept her going on lonely nights when the darkness snaked around her, urging her to give up. It kept that fight alive inside of her; the fight that kept her family warm, fed, and safe. Everything she did was out of love, but she would never love another the way she loved Rick._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chocolate for Anon

Michonne had always had a sweet tooth, Rick learned early on. Those times she’d return to the Prison with stale Big Kats were telling. He discovered that she had a secret stash in her cell which she only shared with Carl. _They always shared_. He smiled when he thought of how the pair bonded over comic books and candy. He was drawn from his reverie by the merchant who was ready to barter.

“What’re you willin’ to trade?” she asked.

“Box of .45 slugs,” said Rick.

“For chocolate? Must really love it.”

“Nah,” said Rick. “Just really love my wife.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Betrayed for tinuvielstrider9

“This isn’t a family,” said Michonne while waddling into the living room. “It’s a den of liars and thieves.”

Rick glanced at Carl while Judith and R.J. played quietly on the floor.

“Hello?” Michonne huffed, as she came and stood in front of her husband and children.

“What’s the matter, darlin’?” asked Rick as he gave her a sympathetic look.

She was heavily pregnant and experiencing intense cravings. 

“Oh, I think you know what’s the matter,” she said, hands on her hips and eyes narrow. “Someone in this house _betrayed_ me.”

“Alright, kids,” said Rick. “Who ate the last doughnut?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Belt for yali84

Their lips mashed together as Michonne’s usually deft fingers fumbled with Rick’s belt. He was too busy palming her ass to assist. He brought his mouth to her neck and focused his attentions there as she finally undid his buckle. He walked her backward until he had her pinned against the wall.

“Is this thing child-proof?” asked Michonne, referring to his belt. “I can’t get it out.”

Rick smiled wickedly and said, “Don’t need to get the damn pants all the way off to fuck you good.”

“True,” said Michonne. “But we can have some extra fun with the belt.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Deflower for najdia1

“Deflower is an odd word, don’t you think?” Michonne called out to Rick as he was readying himself for bed. He shrugged before replying.

“Never gave it much thought either way. Why’re you talkin’ about that?”

“Crossword clue.”

“Ah,” said Rick as he ambled into their bedroom.

He climbed into bed and settled in behind Michonne. He draped his hand over her waist then kissed her shoulder.

“So, the guy who deflow–”

“Nope. Not talkin’ about that.”

“Why not? You like 20 questions.”

“I do,” said Michonne with a laugh. “But you’ll end up getting jealous of this guy.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ring for Anon

It was a good day to scavenge, Rick thought while breaking away from the rest of the group. He knew there was a small boutique close by; he and Aaron had cleared it just one week ago but hadn’t had the chance to search it properly. Rick was certain the object he saw in the window would still be there; knowing Michonne would shake her head, telling him there were more important things to gather, but he wanted to give her a wedding ring. He wanted to make it official. He smiled when he saw that it was still there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pregnant for Anon

“I’m scared,” said Michonne, as she lay with her head resting against Rick’s chest; she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and she felt safe.

“Me too,” he replied, smoothing her hair down with his hand. “But look at it this way: We’re rebuildin’ the world, and this baby is a blessing. And I know why you’re scared: This is another thing that we can lose; another thing that can be taken away from us. And I want you to know, regardless of what happens from here on out, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”


End file.
